


A Fight for Life and Love

by tco575



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tco575/pseuds/tco575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sytry and William are up against Michael, but Sytry's powers and strength are fading fast. Dantalion comes to Sytry's rescue. What happens to William?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight for Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first real fanfic I've ever written. So if it sucks, let me know! Lol Tell me if you guys want me to write any more! Comment ideas if you guys would like! Thanks, enjoy your reading! :)

“The war has only just begun, William,” a muffled scream from Sytry was hardly heard by William, as he was ambushed by Michael. Explosions of magic brighten the dimly moonlit sky above. Blood splotches are scattered on the now torn up earth, mountains of rubble and debris from the war between the angel and demon. William, trying his best to stay out of the battle, was used as only a means of persuasion against Sytry. Michael wanted to give him the ecstasy he had sent Uriel to do but failed miserably. Sytry struggles to regain his dominance over the nuisance angel. Enraged and concerned by the thought of Michael harming the elector, the demon unleashed a hidden power. The boy carelessly crashes to the ground out of fear that Sytry may murder him, Michael takes the full blow himself. His light colored hair now splattered with glistening, crimson liquid. _I wonder how Dantalion and Camio are managing,_ the bloodied demon thought to himself, _damn I could use their help right about n-._ He was stopped in his tracks and before he knew it, the beautiful demon was lying in a pile of earth. The evil angel sought his revenge and began to flee at the sight of another demon coming to rescue the already fallen one. Barely conscious, vision fading, a familiar shape stood before him, creating a shield that not even Lucifer himself could penetrate. _Dantalion!_ Sytry thought as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Dantalion scared off Michael for the time being, he knew that he would be back eventually, probably with Uriel as back up. Though it seemed like he was forgetting something, or someone for that matter. In fact, he realized that he hadn’t seen William all day. William wasn’t at the battle with Sytry, or at least so he thought. He brought Sytry to his humble abode, having Baphomet tend to his severe injuries. Worried sick about William, the 71st pillar of hell wandered into the human world once again.

Wandering hopelessly around the school’s campus, a small red-haired boy shouted something hardly decipherable across the way. Dantalion barely lifted his head and recognized that William’s best friend Isaac was trying to catch his attention. With a glimmer of hope in his eyes, he quickly paced himself over to the small boy, seeing what all the fuss is about.

With a tired sigh Dantalion questioned Isaac, “Do you know where William is? I haven’t seen him for a while and I’m starting to worry.” The demon caught his breath while waiting impatiently for, a hopefully positive, answer.

 “Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I haven’t seen him either. The last thing I remember is-, “cut off by the great duke, nearly choking him.

“Tell. Me. Everything. You. Know. Now!” Dantalion ordered defensively.

Regaining his breath from the chokehold, he stammered, “W-well, Sytry n-needed his h-help.” He gulped, looking into the tear-brimming crimson eyes before him. “I think he said it was about Michael. But that’s all I know. I’m sorry, Dantalion.”

 _Damn it all. I knew William was with Sytry. I messed up this time._ A single tear trickled down his cheek, wiping it away, he said his thanks to Isaac for the important information. Determined to find his love, he searched the forest where the struggle took place. Searching around every corner, tree, and piles of rubble, there was nothing to be found. Just as he was about to give up and look elsewhere, there was a rustle coming from a nearly destroyed shrub. _It’s probably just a rabbit._ With his doubts in mind and the hope in his heart, he silently snuck over to the dying bush. A golden lock of hair shimmering in the now sunlight was all the great duke needed to know that it was William. A quiet moan came out of the boy’s mouth, he was bruised and weak. Dantalion carefully picked up his limp body and carried him to his home.

In excruciating pain, William attempted to stretch, giving a loud groan as he awoke in Dantalion’s room.  Patiently waiting for him to wake, a gentle hand caressed William’s aching body and a loving peck on the cheek, a greeting the demon had been waiting to give.

 Slightly cringing in pain, William managed to ask, “How did I get here?” His voice was faint and groggy.

“You were fighting with Sytry and you were knocked out. I found you and brought you back here to rest. You must have needed it, it’s been almost a full day since I brought you back to my home,” as gently as possible, Dantalion, whispered this to the hurting boy. William closed his eyes once again, drifting back into a quiet slumber. Brushing the golden hair out of his tired eyes, the great duke gently kissed his forehead before leaving him to rest.

The sun rose, sending a stream of light into the bedroom where William still slept. The beams of sunlight danced across the boy’s eyes, flittering just enough to wake him. Stiff and still sore, William stretched out, sitting up the best he could. The room was quiet, there was Baphomet’s famous breakfast sitting on the polished oak stand next to the king sized bed. A note was on top of the silver platter of piping hot food. It read:

_Dear William,_

_I am heading out to find some human medicine for you to take for your wounds. I thought of no one better to ask than Isaac. Besides, I’m sure he’s worried about you. I’ll let him know that you’re in my care. I should be back soon. If you need anything while I’m gone, Baphomet will tend to you. Take care and enjoy my loyal servant’s famous meal._

_With Love,_

_Dantalion_

Grinning from ear to ear, blushing madly, William uncovered the platter to find eggs, pancakes, muffins and his favorite kind of coffee. In a matter of seconds the food was devoured, not even a scrap left on the plates. Every drop was licked clean, only wishing to savor the food as long as he could. Somehow, his stomach rumbled with hunger again. Even though Baphomet is the best chef in hell, he couldn’t bear to burden him with making another meal. Instead, he picked up Dantalion’s note, rereading it over and over until he heard voices coming from the other room. Stuffing the note into his nightshirt’s pocket frantically, he rested himself against the quilted headboard of the bed.

                Dantalion emerged through the door, careful to be sure he didn’t disturb William if he was still resting. They exchanged sweet smiles as the demon strolled in with prescription medications in hand. His body shaking from happiness and pain, the elector reached out his hand, open-palmed, ready to take his medication. Mistakenly, the great duke took this gesture romantically. Taking his hand in his own, the demon sweetly kissed his palm. With his face turning bright red, the boy could hardly ask for the pills he needed. Slightly embarrassed, Dantalion handed over the right dosage of pills, laughing nervously to himself.

“It’s okay, Dantalion. You don’t have to be embarrassed around me. You know that I appreciate everything you do for me,” William reassured him with a bright smile. A small grin broke the demon’s face.

“Is there anything else you need, love?” Taken by surprise of his own words, Dantalion quickly flushed red and corrected his sentence, “Uh- I mean, William.”

Shaking his head, he rejected quietly. Dantalion nodded his head in approval and made his way towards the door.

“Actually, there is something you can do for me,” William’s voice sounded mischevious, but also promising.

Coming to a halt, door handle in his reach, he turned around, “What is it?”

“Stay with me? When I was young, Kevin, my butler, would do this for me when I was scared. I don’t want to be left alone,” William’s voice was quiet and pleading. Of course, Dantalion couldn’t say no to this offer, even if he had the choice. Willingly, he made himself comfortable in the fabric covered wooden chair, which sat facing the large bed in the right corner of the room. Gesturing towards the empty space in the bed, William flashed a welcoming smile. Knowing what he meant, hesitantly, he made his way over to the bed.

As the two settled down under the blankets, Dantalion gently wrapped his arm around William, allowing him to rest his head on the demon’s chest. Entwining his fingers in the knotted hair of his sleepy love, he could think of nothing else but staying with him forever. Gentle and sleepy kisses were exchanged throughout the night between the demon and the realist.

Upon awaking the next morning, William was energized and feeling much better to his surprise. Dantalion was smiling, couldn’t help but blush when he decided to ask, “William, would you stay with me, in my household?” The still waking William didn’t know how to answer.

A few moments passed by, for what seemed like hours to the demon, an overwhelmingly excited “Yes!” came from the realist’s mouth. Pressing his lips against Dantalion’s before he could mutter another word. It seems like the realist wasn’t much of a realist at all.


End file.
